Jonathan's Depression
Have you ever heard of The Adventures of MYCUN? The animated crossover series that stars a boy named Gabriel Garza and features characters from movies and video games he likes? If yes, what if I told you there was an unreleased dark episode? I discovered it last week. Let me tell you my experience It happened on a cold, stormy night. The rain was heavily pounding my bedroom window. I could barely sleep because it was so cold in my room. I was later awoken by a muffled buzzing noise coming from downstairs. Groaning, I turned my head toward my digital alarm clock. The time was 3:30 AM, too early for me to wake up, but I couldn’t sleep with that noise. I threw my blankets aside, crawled out of my bed, and proceeded to step out of my room. I had to be quiet, because my parents were still asleep. I slumped down the stairs into the living room. It was even colder in there than in my room. The only light in the room was from the TV, which was on the Adult Swim channel flickering to static and back. That’s funny, who turned it on? I grabbed the remote on the side of the couch and held it in front of the TV. Just when I was about to press the power button to turn it off, it suddenly changed to a bumper with “Tonight only, a special episode of The Adventures of MYCUN is coming up for half-hour! Don't miss it! First and last chance to see it!” blaring really loud. I dropped the remote in shock. It fell to the floor with a loud thud. Something was wrong here, The Adventures of MYCUN never came on this late. Also, why was it so special? Curiosity killed the cat when I sat down and began to watch. It began with the 20th Century Fox logo. The fanfare at first sounded normal, and not blaring loud like the bumper was. But near the end, it sounded very distorted and off-key. I shrugged it off and continued watching. When the CGI Entertainment logo and MYCUN Studios logo appeared, they were both colored a deep red instead of green or white. Something was definently wrong here. The title card that appeared made me jump. It was titled “Jonathan’s Depression” and it showed a black and white Johnny with red eyes crying and some of the other MYCUNs (including Dracula, Mavis, Dennis, Winnie, Frank, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Murray, and Griffin) looking at him with shocked looks on their faces. I could even hear someone whispering in the background. The episode began with a view of Hotel Transylvania. The scene zoomed into a window, where it showed Johnny sitting on a bed. He was crying and holding his hands over his face. The creepy thing was that it didn’t sound like him crying. It sounded like an actual person crying. After 15 seconds, he took his hands off his face. His eyes were pink and his face was completely drenched in tears. He got up from the bed and walked up to a desk, which had a wrinkled piece of paper and a pencil on it. He sat down in the chair, picked up the pencil, and began to write. He was speaking out loud as he wrote: "Dear friends... I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but I think it's for the best. My life has been a cesspool of hell and you’re the ones who caused it! Drac, my very best friend and father-in-law, You took my son Dennis up top to that unsafe tower to teach him how to fly like a Vampire? Why? but in some cases, you did conform me, but that does not excuse you for what I'm about to do. The scene then cut to the MYCUNs entering Hotel Transylvania, where they are greeted by Dracula, Mavis, Dennis, and Winnie. Gabriel asked them where Johnny was. “Oh, he’s just in his room” said Mavis “I’m sure he’ll be down in a moment”. Johnny came down the stairs. His face was pale, his eyes were dark red, and he was holding a knife. The MYCUNs look at him confused. “Johnny?” asked Gabriel “Are you okay?”. Johnny looked at them and said in a demonic voice, “Get ready to die!”. The screen suddenly changed to black. I could hear bloodcurdling screams and the sounds of cutting and punching. After about 30 seconds, it showed a very disturbing scene. If you’ve ever been in a slaughterhouse before, you’ve seen nothing. It showed all of the MYCUNs horribly mutilated. * It first showed Gabriel. One of his eyes was dangling from his socket with hyper-realistic blood dripping from it, his glasses were broken with bits of glass impaled in his face, his limbs were broken and twisted in unnatural angles, and his heart was ripped out and laid next to him. There was blood all around his corpse. * Then the camera showed Red, who was killed in a similar fashion, but both of her eyes were pulled out and shoved down her throat and her legs were cut off. * Then the camera showed Gru lying on his stomach with an axe buried into his back. A pool of blood could be seen forming underneath him. An upside down pentagram with the word “GRU” was carved into his forehead. * Then the camera showed a pile of Nobert the minion’s bloody remains. His bones were crushed up, his skin was torn in multiple places, and his one eye was lying next to him, bloodshot and half-squished. He looked like a pile of mashed-up gore….he WAS a pile of mashed-up gore! * Then the camera showed a toothless Toon Link lying on his back, frozen, blue, dead. His teeth were shown buried into some rotten carved stump with red hairs around it. There were visible lacerations around his neck. His eyes were X-shaped, but not cartoony, they looked like….stitches. Dirty brown leaves surrounded him. In his hand was a smashed Master Sword. * Then the camera pointed to Ico, who had a knife in his eye, and Yorda, who was on fire with her left arm missing. * Then the camera showed Coraline lying on her back with a knife buried into her chest. Her skin was grey, her legs were torn in half, and her eyes were missing. A pool of blood was forming underneath her. Her stomach had blood stains in form of the number 666. * Then the camera showed Norman with his stomach ripped open and his guts splattered around him. * Then the camera showed Bernard Bear with a chainsaw in his stomach. * Then the camera showed Victor Van Dort with his head chopped off. * Then the camera showed Victoria Everglot with her stomach cut open and her intestines cut up and pulled 5 feet away from her. Crimson blood was draining from her stomach onto the floor. * Then the camera showed a mangled Emily. How did Johnny manage to kill her? If she’s a corpse bride, she couldn’t have been killed. * Then the camera showed Hiro hanging on a noose from the ceiling. Blood was dripping from the deep slits in his face. * Then the camera showed Jak nailed to an inverted cross. His face was peeled off and his insides were dangling out of his split-open stomach. * Then the camera showed a steaming pot. When the camera looked inside, it showed that it was filled with blood, pieces of organs, and Daxter’s severed head. * Then the camera showed the remains of Caesar, Cornelia, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket, Luca, and other apes sliding off a wall. Blood, guts, and ruptured organ tissue stained the wall. It was smeared with nothing but bodily bits. * Then the camera showed Iken and Naomi. Their eyes were missing and blood was dripping from the scratches on their faces. * Then the camera showed Shougu hanging on a rack by his own intestines, AAAA with his head smashed open and his brains splattered all over the floor, Violet forever on fire with her skin melting and regenerating itself in an endless cycle, and Structure and Kozu surrounded by flies with their organs cut out and piled on top of them. * Then the camera showed Adventurer. His eyes were pitch black with blood oozing out of them, there were cuts all over his body, and his arms and legs were chopped off. * Finally, it showed Misuzu. She wasn’t as bloody or horribly mangled as the others were. The word “BITCH” was carved into her stomach and it looked like her neck was broken. Thank goodness, but it surprised me that Johnny gave Misuzu a more humane death than the others. The scene then showed Johnny kneeling over the blood-covered bodies of Dracula, Mavis, Dennis, and Winnie. His hair and clothes were completely drenched in blood. “I hate you Satan, you dirty bastard!” he said. The rest of the Drac Pack arrived. When they saw the mangled corpses of the MYCUNs, they all freaked out. Eunice fainted, Wayne threw up on the floor, and Murray let out a girly scream. The scene then cut to Johnny sitting in an electric chair in a prison room. “Any last words?” a policeman asked him. “Light up my life!” said Johnny, who began laughing like a maniac. Another policeman turned on the electric chair, shocking Johnny until he turns into a burnt skeleton. Then his bones were thrown onto a pile of decaying corpses, along with the other MYCUNs’ fresh remains. The credits were red and had an eerie tune playing. The copyright year was 2006, which was weird because The Adventures of MYCUN started in 2016. I could see real-life footage in the background, which showed toddlers getting raped by a terrorist, a woman slicing her throat with a razor blade, a boy getting strangled to death, and one that disturbed me the most. It was a man shooting a girl who looked like my cousin in the face with a shotgun. You could clearly see the girl’s blood and brain matter fly out of her head. After that, it changed to white with a text in the middle that read “The MYCUNs are now dead. The show's over. Now thank you for watching the special episode of Adventures of MYCUN. Goodbye.” The TV then turned off all by itself. In my horror, I called the police, who arrived to my house a few seconds later. My parents woke up and came downstairs. They asked me what was going on, and I told them all about the episode. At first, nobody believed me. The police said I was probably having a nightmare. Dad got out his laptop and checked the security footage of the living room. When my parents and the police saw the episode in the footage, they were all shocked. I could see my mom’s face go completely white. Once the police left, my parents emailed MYCUN Studios about the episode and attatched the security footage to the email. The next morning, I got a letter in the mail from MYCUN Studios. I opened it up and read the note: “Thank you for letting your parents contact us about the episode. One thing, how on Earth did you find out about it? Listen, we're very sorry. We didn’t make the episode, a person we fired did. He was always depressed. He was a very quiet staff, like quiet as a mouse. We didn't put the screamer and everything in, we're not that sick. I don't know about the 2006 thing, it was probably a goof or joke made by the creator of the episode. Now, here's my theory, the creator of the episode hijacked the local TV station near ********* (I censored the name of my hometown.) and it aired on your local Adult Swim station. And the disturbing clips? I don’t really know, I only remember making the title card. I'm very sorry Gabe, (yes that's my name) I'm really sorry. ~Best wishes, the MYCUN Studios staff/interns." Be careful, if you happen to find a video named "Jonathan's Depression.wmv", "Jonathan's Depression.avi", "Jonathan's Depression.mp4", "Adventures of MYCUN- Jonathan's Depression", "AOM S9E18b Jonathan's Depression", "Adventures of MYCUN: Season 9 Episode 18b" or something, DO NOT WATCH IT!